1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of aviation. Specifically, gliders. The instant glider is unlike any known conventional glider, in-so-far-as it incorporates many new technologies into a single application, while eliminating many of the problems associated with conventional gliders.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, gliders have depended upon the use of cables, hydraulics, torsion rods, lever arms, and pilot skill, as a means of altering the control surfaces of the wings. Advances in fixed winged gliders, and electronic sensoring devices, have given gliders better performance. However, the use of electronic devices have added weight and complexity to these systems, which limit their glide/descent ratios and make them difficult to operate efficiently. One aspect of hang-glider design that has proven ineffectual is the wing's leading edge designs. The current designs make it necessary for the pilot to feel for updrafts and other wind phenomena and physically push or pull the torsion rod to direct airflow over or under the wing's leading edge. This makes hang-gliding ineffectual and dangerous for beginners.
The instant invention uses a double row of Piezoelectric Ceramic Strip Actuators (PCSA) covered by synthetic feathers along the leading edge of the wing. These feathers mimic the function of the Aluale feathers of a bird. By computer the pilot commands these feathers to rise or lower, which directs airflow over or under the surface of the wings. The pilot no longer has to feel for wind phenomena, or push and pull on a torsion rod. He/she inputs their desired direction into the computer and the PCSA alter their shape to achieve the pilot's desired results, provided the wind is cooperative.
Inventors are familiar with U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,611 entitled, LEADING EDGE FLAP SYSTEM. Granted to MAKOTO HORIKAWA. That prior art uses hot wire anemometers and pressure actuators to rotate the wing's surface. The instant invention shares no similarities with this prior art.
The instant invention uses Piezoelectric Ceramic Strips as sensors and as actuator/muscles. The skin, or surface, of the wing does not move. Nor does the instant invention use hot wire anemometers as sensors.
Fixed wing gliders have become larger and heavier as more electronic systems are added. These gliders, because of their weight, require an automobile or a motorized aircraft to tow them aloft. Both hang-gliders and fixed wing gliders share similar deficiencies, such as weight, poor glide/descent ratios, and pilot's skill, as performance factors. The instant invention is constructed using high-tech lightweight materials. Cables, torsion rods, and heavy canvas, have been eliminated. The control surfaces are manipulated by an onboard computer. The pilot inputs his/her desired directions into the computer and the computer directs the PCSA to alter the control surfaces to conform to the shape best suited to achieve those desired results. This eliminates pilot's skill as a performance factor.
Inventors are familiar with U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,294. Granted to Brian J. Maclean, entitled: "ADAPTIVE CONTROL SURFACE USING ANTAGONISTIC SHAPE MEMORY ALLOY TENDONS." That system uses shape memory alloy in conjunction with electronically heated hot wire tendons to alter the shape of a conventional airplane wing. The instant invention shares no similarities with the prior art.
The instant invention uses shape memory alloy (SMA) as a fixed Rachis/Vein of each synthetic feather. This fixed position allows the computer firmware (CF) to determine the amount of stress (by external wind flows) being applied to each feather in relationship to its known, or fixed position. In the instant invention the SMA is not heated, elongated, or deliberately altered in any fashion.